


Sissy Dat Walk

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Chuck x reader where she finds him singing RuPaul? (Or something silly like the YMCA or that song where it goes “I’m too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt”?) please? Thank you lovelies <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3





	Sissy Dat Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Chuck x reader where she finds him singing RuPaul? (Or something silly like the YMCA or that song where it goes “I’m too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt”?) please? Thank you lovelies <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

You had gone on a business trip and were coming home early to surprise him. Sitting in the back of the cab, you smiled to yourself, eager to see your boyfriend. Before you knew it, you were walking up your front walk, your small suitcase in hand.

Opening the door, you were greeted with the voice of RuPaul. Raising an eyebrow, you set your suitcase down just inside and gently shut the door. As you moved towards the living room, you could hear Chuck singing along. Word for word.

 _Pick myself up, turn the world on its head_  
Don’t forget what, don’t forget what my mama said  
People talking since the beginning of time  
Unless they paying your bills, pay them bitches no mind

 _And if I fly, or if I fall_  
Least I can say I gave it all  
And if I fly, or if I fall  
I’m on my way, I’m on my way

Leaning on the doorframe, you smirked. There was your usually shy boyfriend. Your hairbrush in hand, dancing around the living room, and belting ‘Sissy Dat Walk’. You weren’t going to tell him you were there, either.

 _Better beware_  
Ain’t no T, ain’t no shade  
But at the same time, bitches better get out the way  
I’m a femme queen, mother of a house of no shame  
My pussy is on fire, now kiss the flame

That’s when you lost it, alerting him to your presence. His blue eyes widened as he stared at you. “Y/N?” He asked, nervous. “Uh, how long have you been standing there?”

You had to catch your breath before you could hope to ever answer him. Once you’d composed yourself, you wiped your eyes. “Oh, that’s great. And the start of the song.” You had a huge grin on your face. Seeing his cheeks turn red, you walked in, kicking off your shoes. “Let me show you how this shit’s done.” You took your hairbrush and started singing the next song. The fact that it was hysterical to come home to that, didn’t mean you wanted to make him feel bad.

Chuck watched you, a smile forming on his lips before joining you.


End file.
